


Wake the Dragon/ Fanart

by Lara_84



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Fanarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_84/pseuds/Lara_84
Summary: Eu fiz outra fanart :)
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 18





	Wake the Dragon/ Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlin141414](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin141414/gifts).




End file.
